


To Be Honest With You, Man

by blueberryfallout



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General Truth Shenanigans, Getting Together, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout
Summary: i had something cute written here but it took me ELEVEN FUCKING TRIES to upload this so fuck that, i'm kinda pissed at ao3 rn but whatevs. anyway, i think i might post a kat/vergil fic to counteract this fluff and because i didn't know that they were the real love interests of the game. enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i had something cute written here but it took me ELEVEN FUCKING TRIES to upload this so fuck that, i'm kinda pissed at ao3 rn but whatevs. anyway, i think i might post a kat/vergil fic to counteract this fluff and because i didn't know that they were the real love interests of the game. enjoy!

“Fuck, Kat, are you okay?” Kat blinks blearily up at Dante, who’s kneeling over her, still glowing a little from his recent fight against demons. “You got hit pretty hard by that spell back there.” 

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” she says, freezing when Dante’s eyes widen. “I did not mean to say that!” 

Regaining his composure Dante grins, helping her to her feet. “No worries. I guess you hit your head harder than I thought. But thanks.” His neck is flushed though, the only sign he ever gives of embarrassment, and Kat feels the truth come flowing out of her like a wave. 

“I have to pee and also when you blush like that I want to see how far down it goes.” She claps her hands over her own mouth, humiliated, wishing a demon would just kill her right now as Dante slowly turns back around, open mouthed. In different circumstances, she could treasure the look on his face. Right now, all she wants to do is melt through the floor. “I want to _die_ ,” she groans, which is the truth. The _truth_. Oh God, she’s been hit by a truth spell.

“You were hit by a truth spell,” Dante says before she even opens her mouth, sauntering back over to her. “Don’t worry, it’s happened to me before.” He grins, reminiscing. “I got slapped _so_ many times that night.” 

“What do I do?” she whispers, frantic, hoping that lowering her voice will keep the words from coming out.

“Nothing. It’ll fade in a few hours.” A few hours is more than enough time for her to tell Dante _everything_ ; that she thinks about him at night when she’s alone, that she still misses Vergil like an ache, that she’s never seen a future with anyone besides Dante but she’s too scared to ask, that she’s noticed how Dante hasn’t slept with a woman since he moved in with her. 

“I’m scared.” 

His eyes narrow as he grasps her shoulders, locking gazes, and Kat sways into like she can’t help it, even her body language forcing honesty. “Kat. Don’t worry. We’ll get you home and wait it out.” 

“It makes me really happy when you take care of me,” she blurts, continuing with, “and also I stole your hoodie the other day cause I was cold, you didn’t lose it.” 

Dante takes all this in stride, throwing an arm around her shoulder and guiding her away from the still-steaming demon corpse. “Maybe just…don’t talk for a while. Or, keep complimenting me. I kinda like it.” 

“When I was little, I wanted to be a demon cause they had all the power,” she says, something she hadn’t even told _Vergil_ , back when they were friends. Instead of continuing, she stuffs her fingers in her mouth, giving up on just trying to hold the words back and hoping having her mouth full will stop them at last. 

“S’not all it’s cracked up to be,” Dante says quietly, not looking at her. 

She takes her fingers out of her mouth to tell him, “I’ve never seen you as anything other than a person and also demon strength is super hot,” before forcing herself to stop talking again, feeling privately victorious when his mouth quirks up at the corners.  
*  
*  
When they get back to the apartment she immediately locks herself in her room, figuring she can wait it out and apologize to Dante in the morning, no harm done besides a few inappropriate comments. 

Instead, Dante lurks outside her room, seeming to be extremely amused by all this, asking her questions she can’t help but answer, though on the whole they’re surprisingly sweet. “Did you ever have a pet?” 

“Once. A hamster, but it ran away.” 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Blue,” she calls through the door, sliding to put her back against it and pulling her knees to her chest. “I…from what I can remember, my mom’s eyes were blue.” 

“My mom had blue eyes, too,” Dante says, sounding close enough that she’s pretty sure he’s also sitting against the door, can picture him there. “Tell me another secret. Not a big one.”

She’s grateful for this kindness; the first time he asked for a secret, she started telling him about the first time her foster father abused her, something she had never planned to discuss and didn’t want to. Kat tips her head back, letting the spell force out the first minor thing to come to mind. “I saw you naked the other day and didn’t look away.” Thanks, brain, she thinks angrily to herself. 

“You saw me naked the first time we met, babe,” he points out, amused. “Are you going to return the favor?”

Kat makes it five seconds before she answers honestly to his clearly joking question, “Yeah, if you asked.” 

There’s a long pause from the other side of the door. “Really?” 

Kat can feel the words trying to come out like a physical being, clawing its way up her throat and to her tongue. “I. Ugh. I…Yes. I’ll do anything you want. I’m in love with you.”

When Dante speaks again his voice is rough, sending shivers down her spine. “Open the door, Kat. Or I’m tearing it off the hinges.” Despite the situation, a smile touches her lips; Dante, always so impulsive. 

She stands, unlocking the door and pulling so it swings open, revealing Dante, who’s watching her with complete focus. “You didn’t know?” she asks, staring at the ground, fiddling with the too-long sleeves of her hoodie. 

“I knew,” he says, cocky. “I was waiting for you to bring it up.”

“You…Dante!” She swats at him, gentle, letting him catch and hold her hand. 

“I didn’t want to pressure you!” he protests, grinning and reeling her in, til she’s pressed to the warmth of him. 

“I’m grateful you were thinking of me,” she admits, looping her arms around his neck. “But now it’s time to fuck me.” Not something she would _ever_ be able to admit under her own power, but she enjoys how Dante licks his lips, almost nervous, before he easily lifts her and heads back into her bedroom, kissing her throat, her mouth, just under her ear. “This feels really good and you should carry me everywhere,” she blurts out, turning red. He just laughs.  
*  
*  
A couple weeks later Dante comes back from getting groceries empty handed, a scratch down the side of his face that’s quickly healing, and immediately collapses onto the couch, face down. “Dante? Are you alright?”

She hurries to his side, looking him over but seeing no other injuries. “Please don’t touch me but also do,” he groans, turning his head to look at her. She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes following the movement. “I think you’re pretty when you tuck your hair behind your ear but I think you’re pretty all the time,” he says, making her flush. 

“Um, thanks.” She’s long since gotten used to Dante’s compliments, but they’re nice all the same. 

“Dogs kind of freak me out,” he says, turning onto his back with an arm over his eyes.

“Good to know?” 

“Sex didn’t matter before you came along,” he grits out, pained. 

It’s then that she realizes, drawing her hand back. “You were hit with a truth spell.” 

“ _Yes._ ”

“Wow,” is all she has to stay, kind of giggling to herself. It’s nice to have the tables turned for once, to have _Dante_ be the one off balance. “Tell me a secret. Not a big one,” she says, repeating his words from a few weeks before. 

He groans into the crook of his elbow but complies. “For a long time I thought I was gonna grow wings.” Kat thinks the image is appealing, tucking it away to think about later. 

She kisses the bridge of his nose, then his forehead. “Do you want me to stay, or do you want to ride it out on your own?”

“Stay. Forever,” is the quick response as Dante pulls her on top of him, sliding his hand under her shirt. 

“Then I will,” she answers, truthful.


End file.
